


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 208

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [20]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 208 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 208 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 208

AMANDA (CASTITHAN)  
fuck

TRANSLATION  
 _gwoke_

MAHSUVUS (IRATHIENT)  
War makes us all monsters, does it not?

TRANSLATION  
 _Bihé voshakte anontha haseiba, eneme agda?_

MAHSUVUS (IRATHIENT)  
So it shall be until the Arkrise.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nené shegda wazalə udung thwai._

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
bullshit

TRANSLATION  
 _gashika_

RAIGA (CASTITHAN)  
shit hole

TRANSLATION  
 _yungwilin'_

FIONU (CASTITHAN)  
You should be.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tswoshme shi._

FIONU (CASTITHAN)  
Who will save you now?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shafya ksa ume lafyunje?_

FIONU (CASTITHAN)  
Everything dies.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ponibuna ksa vuzula._

IRISA (CASTITHAN)  
I'm not everything.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ponibuna ksa myeme mera._

FIONU (CASTITHAN)  
How do you know that?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shidhohe ksa eruli?_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Little Wolf

TRANSLATION  
 _Tishinka_

POOLE (CASTITHAN)  
traitor.

TRANSLATION  
 _pasku._

AMANDA  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
 _chupping_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Done.

TRANSLATION  
 _Paza._


End file.
